Let it go SHEGO
by jim89
Summary: someone in Kim's life is having problems watching a movie, due to Kim's desire to help that friend deal with some issues. Visions of kingo inbound rated t, also warning of a musical as well.


Let it go SHEGO

someone in Kim's life is having problems watching a movie, due to Kim's device helping that friend deal with some issues. Visions of kingo inbound

okay some legal stuff to get out of the way.

One. I do not own or have any rights to any of the Kim possible characters. Second

I do not own or any of the prospects back connected to the movies frozen. Unfortunately

thirdly, I believe the both owned by Disney, enough said.

This particular story as the character watching or trying to the movies frozen.

Unfortunately stuck on one take your musical number due to various personal reasons.

Oh song lyrics are in italic style hopefully. The format doesn't always stay for

some odd reason

An unknown apartment a movie plays in a massive TV a gift from a dear friend. As one angry woman tries to figure out her life. Damn you Ron stoppable and my Princess, Yuri and everyone else.

_**The Snow close white on the mountain tonight**_

_**not a foot print to be seen**_

for is more flame struck the wall is a single occupant's howl in rage

_**the kingdom of isolation**_

_**and I am. It's Queen**_

you and me both sister

even when I'm a world hero. I still treat me in the dog needs to be came. I stopped bloody space aliens with Princess, the day of her graduation.

_**Don't let them in. Don't let them see**_

as they'll hate or experiment on you, like we always do

the woman again hit the remote reset the scene on the movie

_**concealed don't feel let them know**_

the movie flipped again.

_**The Snow close white on the mountain tonight**_

_**not a foot print to be seen**_

funny how some distinct think everything look so small

_**fears and control me**_

what the hell is the movie skipping screamed the woman. Damn songs going out of order. How muscles a sing along with it he keeps coming up wrong. Yet another blast of plasma raged from the woman.

_**It's time to see what I can do the test the limits.**_

I'm tired of hiding who I am, damn you Ron stoppable the media. All I want to do is go grocery shopping today. And that. Ron attacked me. He tried to drop 40 steel shelves on me. Wonderful my damn healing and plasma the dead right now. And only said the medias I deserved it. How easily almost all those media jerks listen to Buffalo over me.

I was in stock in critical condition. The glowing blade stuck in my gut. And he was the damn big hero.

_**No right no long as no rules for me. I am free**_

so the hell with everyone. If that chick Yuri hadn't helped me. I be on my way to prison. Now for nothing. All I wanted to buy some damn cereal for God sakes. What is wrong message ass for me. Evidence him and Princess starred fighting year and a half ago, right after graduation.

In such an ass. The woman screamed to the air, letting out more plasma smashing of the windows sending flame of the street.

_**Here I stand. And here I stay **_

_**let the storm rage on**_

more plasma streams the room demolishes the couch and flies in the kitchen. Medium house

_**I'm never going back the past in the past**_

the girl of the TV

the main course is about to begin. I'm going with it. I'm not being of hero or villain again sending my own past. Even MY Princess won't stop me

_**let it go**_

the hell with everything, shego screamed at the top of her lungs. Powering her plasma to maximum enraging it out. Through the roots with several holes made by it. As well, flew out in waves out patio doors into the Street. Raging flame striated out from all directions from the house. Hitting every building, causing fires and destruction. Luckily someone had called and evacuated all surrounding neighbors.

_**let it go**_

the room filled with flame. The only things not caught by it was the remnants of the couch and the TV seem to be repeating the same scene over and over.

_**let it go**_

God, how I love you. Princess it's obvious you hate me, the matter what I do

_**let it go**_

shego is no more, I will run from everything and make my own kingdom. Any good am I way will burn. The fire even hotter.

_**let it go**_

suddenly, the video reset the plane the last scene saw as someone else use the remote. That person was wearing a white suit with blue lines sounded by have blue defense shield.

_**The perfect girl was gone**_

_**here I stand in the light of day**_

_**in my glory. With my love, my friend you must let it go.**_

_**See could have a future, those who care.**_

_**You. She go must let it go**_

_**let it go and let the love in. My love**_

_**please**_

That's a line is not in the song Princess, what the hell is also in the movie.

You would've noted your faith watching damn scene . Sondra

Kimberly, what you doing here?

Helping you especially after Ron's blowup. Trust me the medias getting a different story today.

Just say rom in their doghouse. Jumping the gun. They also think it might be as whole jealousy thing. Thinking you're the reason we broke up. After high school

so what was the reason?

The flame had died down a little between the TV and Kim. Shego did want to risk hurting Kim.

You bother reading the card. The movie.

No

read it

Kim tossed shego the car became if the movie the one thing it had been burned in the room or scorched.

A gift of a dear friend. To help you deal with your pain.

I truly hope this helps you deal with it.

Please accept my proposal when I see you

the Queen and you have the same issue. This is a mirror of us.

Enjoy love a friend

and your ever loving Princess

Kimberly, Ann possible

you love me? The same way I love you?

Yes

still, you and Ron. Okay, honestly you were the reason we broke up. I didn't love him that way. It felt after while like obligation. Like I had to be with him publicly for everyone. It felt like a prison. Arranged marriage of sorts.

Did you ever love him?

It be like you dating your brothers.

That's discussing Princess.

Shegho flames for now slowly going down.

So it was over why did take so long?

Ron can't take a hint, in the end, I had asked Yuri's help with it.

How would Yuri help?

I gave her the confidence and the green light to finally make a pass at Ron. Of course, given their history, Ron excepted. Truth is, he's always had feelings for her. He just need a good hit to the head to realize it. Given the evidence.

Tell me all. or throw you out!

When I caught Yuri with Ron. She was servicing him on her knees.

Ron is a jerk isn't he.

Shego really rom isn't Casanova. He has zero aggressive tendencies when it comes to hitting on women. Odds are, you know he can be intimate with a woman unless the something there. You pretty much count the number of women on one hand that would do that with a made a pass at him. And that he would respond to. Remember the mission in Amsterdam we got stranded in the red light district. He practically had 400 women throwing themselves at him. And he did do a damn thing. You groped him and is willing to share the night with you.

I hate to admit you're right. You just gave him an opportunity to be with someone he desire.

ON the list and he go for it. You know, both love each other.

For the record who with the five women Ron would go with?

Me, you, Yuri, Tara, Valerie. That's it

can't blame the guy for having standards. The mad for trying to kill me thing.

Still a little bitter about the breakup. Thinking you seduced me or something. Corrupted me in some way. Even though practically engaged Yuri now he still has to work through this issue somehow.

Just that me know the next time I see them on barbecuing his ass. Only way he gets to live you or Yuri asked me to spare. His ass.

I can live with that. Anyone except the way I feel . who i love. If you must promise me if he actually does. Mary Yuri will not take them out.

Why the hell do I do that. Princess

as shego said the flames jumped and height automatically sorting through the back slowing the bedroom of the house and continue on its.

Because there Hannah's parents. SHe deserves both of them in her life.

No way in hell, that little bundle of fury I got stuck babysitting for three days is there a kid.

You lie Princess, I adore Hannah, I'm hard time believing she's related to the Buffalo, Yuri, I can believe.

Mission in Japan couldn't make it, Yuri substituted in spent the night together. Created Hannah

probably the reason why Ron still hung up on me. He thinks we were together that night. He's in so in denial. But if him and Yuri finally get together might see it. And really, Sondra have I ever lied to you. I don't think I'm even physically capable of doing. As far as you are concerned.

Any other bombshells are lay on me. Princess. And yes by god. I know you're right.

Unless you want to fill your godmother. Duties sooner than later.

Godmother. What you mean?

Yuri make you Hannah's godmother. Actually, you and me. We are the two people on earth. Trust to of her child if they couldn't. The movie played again.

_**Let it go**_

the hell with this Princess. Noted your funny words will change the fact of what Ron tried to do to me the media by cheering him on. I'm a monster. Get over that go live your life with someone that can love you.

_**Shego. Please**_

with that shego but all were plasma out. Practically destroying the house and setting ablaze the whole neighborhood. The wall of fire rose 6 stories high. It could be seen 200 miles in every direction. The only place the fire didn't destroy was the contents of the room itself.

TV and couch and two people in the room. As the video kept repeating the same line the song.

Wade the videos jammed can you fix it. I need it now.

On it Kim

with that the video played again courtesy of a super genius.

Kim possible version of let it go, Kim herself is now singing in time to the new scenes in the movie.

_**Don't let them in. Don't let them see**_

_**fears and control me**_

_**It's time to see what I can do the test the limits.**_

_**Here I stand. And here I stay **_

_**let the storm rage on**_

_**The perfect girl was gone**_

_**here I stand in the light of day**_

_**in my glory. With my love, my friend you must let it go.**_

_**See could have a future, those who care.**_

_**You. Shego must let it go**_

_**let it go and let the love in. My love**_

_**please**_

_**let it go shego**_

_**let me be kingdom of two, me and you**_

_**all we need.**_

_**Let it go**_

_**let it go shego**_

_**make a future is just us**_

_**because of always loved you**_

_**let me in. All we need**_

_**let it go, let it go**_

_**for all we need**_

_**please love me**_

_**let it go.**_

_**Chorus**_

_**let it go shego**_

_**make a future is just us**_

_**because of i always loved you**_

song ending

as the song and Kim sings. Kim made a point of moving toward. Shego. Eventually she even dropped the defense shield. And move the shego without it. But for the way she also dropped. The super suit. Leaving only her shorts and a tank top that she's a foot away from Shego

the look absolute fear and shego eyes as she noticed her princess dropping all her defenses as she approached her . During the inferno of hell. In horror flames leapt towards Kim.

Princess no

shego listen

_**let it go**_

_**I trust you, more than anyone.**_

_**Know what to do, you can never hurt me**_

_**I have absolute faith in you.**_

_**That is how I feel**_

_**so let it go. Shego**_

flames leapt on the Kim's arm and body, shego will back in horror believing she's about to burn Kim to death. But then a miracle happened. Flames slid across Kim's body and retreated almost parting from Kim. Shego realized that her own flames refused to burn Kim no matter what.

The song ended and Kim was now has her arms wrapped around shego into a hug.

What does this mean Kimberly?

It means you here. My proposal . Remember

what you mean?

This.

Kim grabbed shego and place a passionately kiss her. After a moment shego melted into the kiss and proceeded to fight with their tongues for dominance. The flame around her rose to appetite and then within a moment dissipated in to nothing.

This is what we're trying to tell me wasn't it?

Exactly. Sondra, you had so much pain and missed trust is holding you down. So my gift to help you release your heart. You could accept my heart. If you haven't figured out now. i Truly love. You.

I I do as well. Princess. I love you. I always have. So what now?

First the confining finish watching this damn movie and will go from there.

One thing I've been wondering Kim?

How come the scene repeating even when I didn't use the remote and what's with the new lines of the song?

Simple. I called in a favor from the producers made a special shego and Kim addition. My perfect arrow to get through your armor. And to the true, you.

You know if did love you already. I would now.

Wait Princess if I'm an else that make you Anna, that mean it's kind of weird?

Yes I guess we are except the whole being related thing. You be kind of weird to want to Mary my sister.

You want to marry me?

doy Sondra, but we have time through that. So, we had to go through just trust seminar feelings. I don't think we can do anything easy. That's our motto possible.

Now and says shut up and snuggle me already the watch this movie.

I get would you mean.

I just think we have to work on little of saying a little more nicer.

Hey working on it

laughter filled the room

And with that the two girls sat on the remnants shego couch and watch the rest of the movie curled up into each other. Ironically, the living room was the only part of the house still standing.

Ron, Yuri and global justice shown up around the ending credits the find two girls interweave together sleep on the couch.

To date, Kim and shego have never been able to finish watching the movie. Whenever they need time together. They always tried.

epilogue

nine months later , just after the birth of their first daughter. Kim and shego finally married

with their seventh attempt to go to the altar. By then Ron had finally recovered from the beat down shego and Kim gave him. For the supermarket shuffle as the media called it. The only reason they did beat him again. They wanted the chance for recover so he could marry Yuri before the birth of their second child. Ron is still doing a lot of public service to make up for his running off that day on shego.

The biggest surprise at their wedding, Kim had managed to get the singer of the song of the movie performance including Kim's bonus lyrics.

Kim and shego special edition also became all holy Grail to try to find on the Internet.

Right after Kim and shego left shego house it collapse under its own weight. So did the rest of the neighborhood. Is still currently being redeveloped.

All was well for heroes until when Kim and shego three daughters entered middle school.

But that is another story

the End


End file.
